villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Percival C. McLeach
Percival C. McLeach (simply known as McLeach) is the main antagonist in Disney's 29th full-length animated feature film, The Rescuers Down Under. He is an evil, cunning, bloodthirsty, aggressive, and ruthless poacher who is motivated out of sadistic pleasure and greed, as he sought to capture a rare eagle and sell her for a fortune. Unlike the comical Madame Medusa from the first Rescuers film, McLeach was shown as a serious villain with no redeeming qualities and was so utterly psychotic that he was willing to feed Cody to a swarm of crocodiles once the boy had outlived his usefulness. He was voiced by the late legendary actor, George C. Scott, and his singing voice was provided by Frank Welker. Appearances The Rescuers Down Under McLeach was first introduced to Cody when the boy fell into a pit-trap after he befriended a rare and magnificent eagle known as Marahute beforehand. The boy still had one of her feathers as a parting gift - which would prove to be a mistake as McLeach noticed the feather and decided to kidnap the boy to help him track down the eagle (though McLeach was also intending on kidnapping the boy regardless, so as not to risk being found by the authorities). Cody told him the feather was a secret and he couldn't tell McLeach who gave it to him, but McLeach insists he knows who gave him it seeing as to how has the exact same feather of Marahute's mate whom he killed. McLeach proceeds to toss Cody's backpack to crocodiles to trick the rangers into believing that the boy had been eaten by the animals and thus covering his tracks - meanwhile Cody is driven to McLeach's lair where he is soon put in a cage alongside a collection of rare and protected Australian wildlife, many of which are living in terrible conditions. However, Cody is in luck as two mice from the Rescue Aid Society are soon sent to aid him, being none other than Bernard and Bianca, the heroes of the first film - upon arriving in Australia the two mice become aware of McLeach's true plan once they track him down. Knowing that Cody was emotionally attached to the eagle, McLeach cruelly lied to the boy, telling him that he heard from the radio that the Marahute had been shot by another hunter and thus, nobody was around to guard her eggs - however, this was a facade and when Cody ran off to find the eggs, McLeach followed in a large truck. He also brought along his lizard sidekick Joanna so that she could eat the eggs and thus, ensure McLeach gets even more wealth via making Marahute the last of her kind. McLeach proceeds to capture Cody and Marahute, taking them to a cliff where he ties Cody up and decides to feed the boy to a swarm of crocodiles since he had outlived his usefulness - but Bernard manages to stop the machine McLeach was using to lower Cody into the river. McLeach responded by getting out of the vehicle and personally started firing at the rope holding Cody with a shotgun, but once again Bernard thinks fast and tricks Joanna into chasing him - causing her to knock both McLeach and herself into the river in the process. While in the river McLeach is attacked by crocodiles, but he fends them off. After a while, the crocodiles departed and McLeach taunts them triumphantly thinking that he out did them. However, as McLeach turned around and notices Joanna waving good-bye, he realizes in horror that the crocodiles were not actually afraid of him, but were swimming away from a huge waterfall. McLeach panics and tries to escape, but is swept over the falls and plunges from the waterfall to his watery grave. House of Mouse McCleach was briefly seen in the episode "House of Crime", where he got into a heated arguement against Stromboli. Personality McLeach is an extremely traitorous, ruthless, cruel, and greedy man, a person who is so evil, brutal, and merciless that he would willingly kill anyone, including children, if they got in the way of his sinister designs. Murderous, sadistic, and wicked, but also exceptionally manipulative and cunning, McLeach is an insanely violent and treacherous poacher who hunts down rare animals and then keeps them in torturous conditions only for him to kill or sell them to the highest bidder, and would stop at absolutely nothing to achieve his evil goals, whether it's through lies, bargaining, threats or blackmail. However, McLeach does have something of a comedic edge, but this only highlights his cruelty and it is normally at the expense of others. Contradictory to his appearance and manner of speaking, McLeach is a smart person who has actually shown to be quite canny and intelligent, so much that he didn't underestimate Cody even though he was a boy he could still tell the rangers on his poaching and decided to kidnap and then fake that he was eaten by the crocodiles. He also realized that Cody possessed an emotional connection between the boy and the eagle he was hunting, so he pretended to free and then sadistically lied that the eagle was dead and followed him to her nest where he was able to capture her. So, McLeach is utterly psychotic and certifiable that he was willing to eat the eagles' eggs so that it stayed rare and would have fed Cody to a swarm of hungry and vicious crocodiles. As shown by his own twisted version of "Home on the Range", McLeach enjoys inflicting pain on animals, which is also revealed by the conditions he kept the animals he poached and the way he constantly threatens and insults his pet lizard, Joanna. However, despite how much McLeach is irritated by Joanna, he still does not kill her; although he does come close in parts of the film. He is also highly sarcastic, vituperative, uncomplimentary, and contumelious, after cornering Cody he mockingly pretends to be scared that he might call the Rangers and turn him in to justice. He is also not above torturing people for information and has also shown to possess extreme arrogance, as shown when he had fended off a swarm of crocodiles, McLeach proceeded to yell triumphantly and didn't realize that a waterfall was behind him and later fell to his death, as well as boasting about having a third grade education, showing he is all too sure of himself when overestimating his intelligence. Quotes Trivia *Even with Disney villains' standards, McLeach is one of the darkest and most evil Disney animated film villains ever alongside Judge Claude Frollo, Shan Yu, The Horned King, Judge Doom, The Coachman, Lots-O' Huggin' Bear. Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, and Scar. *His wanted poster resembles one of the classic posters for the criminals from the old west, in addition his clothes makes him look like one. *As far as Disney's main antagonists who are pure evil go, McLeach is the first to appear as such in a sequel, the second being Lotso-Huggin' Bear in Toy Story 3. Navigation Category:Male Category:Poachers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Thugs Category:Provoker Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Cheater Category:Gaolers Category:Hypocrites Category:Trickster Category:Barbarian Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Pure Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Mastermind Category:Mentally Ill Category:Outcast Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Strategic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Serial Killers Category:Elderly Category:Crossover Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains